


three degrees of loneliness

by Celen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celen/pseuds/Celen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three degrees of loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ May 17, 2012.

Sometimes, Roxas thinks he’s going insane.

\--

 

There are times when he swears there is another laugh joining theirs when they sit at the top of the clocktower, times when they step out from the darkness to a new world and he so desperately wants to stop Axel from closing the portal, because someone – something –   is missing.

 

\--

 

There are times when he wakes up at night, shaken, screaming a name he can never remember, feeling a phantom weight on his arms. No matter how much he tries, it always fades away and this, more than anything, is what makes him want to cry.

\--

 

There are times when he can see Axel look at him out of the corner of his eye, concerned, and he wants to lash out and call him a liar, because he knows Axel is thinking the same things, feeling the same emptiness.

 

\--

 

One day, he buys one extra sea-salt ice cream and sets it on the ledge, right beside them.

 

Axel says nothing.

 

\--

 

The next day, Axel orders three ice creams without looking at him once.

 

Roxas smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU: Roxas never leaves the Organization and instead returns to them after Xion’s death, where he and Axel continue their missions together.


End file.
